Against the Odds
by Orpheuss
Summary: Sometimes the person you lest expect can bring you out of Sorrow.Her heart was shattered glass.She needed gentle hands to put the pieces together in the right place.He was those hands.Together they would go against the odds SUM SUCKS.PLEASE READ.ZACKxTIFA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-**

**Well, here is Tifa and Zack! =] I decided to give it a go. I mean, I dunno. =] Please review though!! please please please! =]]]]]]]]]]]**

**I didnt edit it, by my buddy DarkAngel8694 did. =] . They are awesome. Its better than It was before. well, ENJOY! =]**

***CLAPS FOR DARKANGEL8694***

**

* * *

**Tifa sighed as she sat down on a bar stool. Her long, raven colored hair falling on the sides of her face, creating a curtain that blocked her face from view. She closed her eyes and then put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do with herself. How long had she been alone? She didn't even bother counting. Cloud was gone. Actually gone. He died five years ago. It was a year after the Omega incident that it happened.

One would think that someone like him, the hero of the planet, would have a noble death. No, he died of a bike crash, which shocked everyone. Most of AVALANCHE didn't believe it. There was no body. It had burned in the fire.

All of Cloud's closest friends had a closed casket funeral for him. Everyone knew he wasn't in there. But they still wanted to honor him, because no matter what way one where to look at it, he was gone.

And that was the last time they mentioned him.

If any of them ever did mention him, it wasn't in front of Tifa. The one time he was carelessly brought up, she burst into tears, and didn't leave her room for almost a week. Marlene was the strong one of the house. She was now fifteen years old. Denzel did not and still would not accept it; after a year passed...he left. He merely said he couldn't bear to be in the same house that _he_ had lived in. So he left. Denzel, being only nineteen, rendered Tifa barely able to stand the pain of knowing he was out there all alone. Knowing that he might not ever come back.

"Tifa?" A high pitch voice interrupted her train of thought. Then she felt someone sit down beside her.

Tifa didn't even bother to looked over; Yuffie was right beside her, her dark green eyes piercing her. She wore the outfit that she had back in the Advent incident.

"Tifa." The now twenty-five-year-old Yuffie pushed her. "Look, I know that this has to be hard....but come on Teef.....you need to move on."

That got Tifa's attention. Her head snapped up, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Yuffie.

"If Vincent died, do you think you could move on?!" She snapped, her teeth clenched. Her eyes were tortured. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, Tifa's yelling had no effect on her whatsoever anymore. "If your Vincent died, then could you move on!" She repeated, lashing out. "If you could then please tell me how! I really wanna know! Since you seem to be the expert on how to live my life," She continued, sarcastic; yet her eyes searched Yuffie's desperately, as if she was looking for the answer.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "I'm tired of being nice to you." Yuffie stood up then, and pulled Tifa down on the floor by her hair, "Was he _your_ Cloud?! Were you two lovers?! No you weren't!" She released her hold on her hair. "Tell me Tifa, are you going to die feeling sorry for yourself? Huh?! Are you! Look, I understand the pain of losing someone you love. But look, Cloud wouldn't want this for you! And you know it!"

Tifa jumped up, and then avoided Yuffie's eyes. Every word stung like an arrow piercing through her heart, straight and true and incredibly painful.

The ninja continued, "What about Marlene? She is only fifteen years old! And look! She has to take care of herself. Do you want her to remember you like this?" Yuffie crossed the room over to the front door, "Look Teef, I don't know what you're waiting for, but I don't know what any of us can do anymore." She shook her head and then began to open the door, "And Teef, your not the only one who lost him. We all did. And we all miss him. You're not the only one who lost someone that day."

Tifa was about to scream at her, but the ninja was already out the door. It was the only emotion she had felt in a while. She was just empty. Without Yuffie there, she could no longer direct her anger at her. Only herself. Tifa stifled a sob.

There were footsteps approaching her, she looked over and saw Marlene. She wore her hair the same way Aerith used to, except her bow was now a dark red, just like the color of blood. She had on a black long sleeve shirt and a brown waist length leather jacket. She had on blue jeans and tight fitting boots.

"Tifa..." She walked over and wrapped her arms around the broken woman. "I'm sorry...."

Tifa shook her head, "No....no Marlene, she's right...it's been five years. I need to start living my life." And that was the truth, though it hurt to admit it. She broke away from the hug and then smiled affectionately at the girl. "Go call Denzel...maybe he'll come over...I need to go somewhere...."

Marlene placed her soft delicate hands on Tifa's shoulder. "Where are you going?"

She hated to see her leave, Tifa knew that; Marlene had told her that just because someone says 'I'll be back soon' doesn't mean it's the truth.

"I just need to go visit someone, I'll come back..." Tifa met the uncertainty in the girl's eyes. "No Marlene, I will come back. I promise."

"Okay....I'll hold you up to that." She smiled once more before dashing up the stairs.

Tifa smiled until Marlene was out of her sight. She walked over to the door and then grabbed her coat. It was drizzling outside. She zipped it up and then walked outside to her car – her black, sports car. She loved to drive fast. Of course, Shera, Marlene, and Barret always warned her not to. But she just loved to. She had her cell phone. She'd be fine.

Tifa climbed in the driver side and started it. It gave a soft purr of satisfaction. She gripped the wheel securely before driving off. The radio immediately started blaring – it was playing some love song. She glared at it and then turned it off roughly. She wanted to drive in silence. To most people it would have seen that Yuffie had overreacted, but the truth was that Tifa was done with words, everyone knew that. Everyone was too scared to talk and confront her about her sorrow. Yuffie was the only one. Yuffie knew that she wouldn't listen by words, so the ninja used force, which was now taking a toll on both Tifa's physical and mental well-being.

She was driving for about an hour, and then something popped in to her head. Well, more like someone.

Zack Fair.

She remembered him. He was the 1st class SOLDIER who accompanied Sephiroth. He was so...childish. But at the same time he was…wise. In so many more ways than she had been herself. But then again, she'd only been fifteen when she'd first seen him, after all. She recalled his smiling face, and when he flew down the stair case. The screams, the blood. The conversation. She remembered it all; how much she had hated him, how she had told him so and…something else, she didn't really remember all of it. She was dieing then. He helped save her life. She should have been thankful. But she hadn't been. She hated him at the time. It all seemed so silly now. To hate someone that was trying to help you.

But she didn't remember that day because of him, no, she remembered that day for one very important reason. It was the day Sephiroth went crazy, or…that's what everyone said. She could recollect the fire. Burning everything and everyone. The heat next to her skin, only fueling the hell spawn fire within her. Her father's dead body. To this day that infuriated her. Tifa gripped the steering wheel even tighter, then something calmed her down, like something that had been lost was back again. She didn't know why she felt this, this…relief. But she did.

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness. He was swimming in the never ending black pool. He panicked. Where was Aerith? Where was Angeal? They were gone. _He _was gone. He placed a hand over his breast. Where his heart should have been beating if he was alive. He jolted upright suddenly.

It was beating.

His heart was beating. He felt it pulse threw his whole body. He heard the thumping in his ears. Joy swam threw him. But then he looked around him, and saw darkness. Never ending shadows. Where was he? Could he get out? He began to walk forward. As if he was looking for any light. His black hair fell in his eyes and he roughly pushed it out of his way. His ocean blue eyes scanned every inch of the black sheet in front of him. No light. None.

"Where the hell am I?!" He screamed. His voice echoed threw the black valley and he grumbled, "Look Angeal! I don't like this!" He looked up at where the sky should be, as if the 1st class SOLDIER was flying right above him, but he wasn't. He sighed.

"Aerith? Is this a joke? Because I'll laugh, as long as I get the hell out of here!" He bellowed. He expected to hear the flower girl's laugh. But only silence answered him.

He narrowed his eyes and then walked determinedly ahead of him. He wasn't going to let this get him down. He was determined to get out of here. The darkness that surrounded him wasn't going to interfere with the light in his heart.

That was the answer.

Light began to appear around him. It spread across the darkness and he closed his eyes. The light was blinding. He felt himself fall, and sleep began to envelope him. He fell softly, and the light that surrounded him evaporated into different scenery. He was at the city of the Ancients. In front of Aerith's lake.

He was in the world of the living.

* * *

Tifa sighed, she didn't even know why she was doing this. She parked her car, opened the door, but before she could even get all the way out, she heard her name.

"Tifa! Hey it really is her! I told you dumb ass!"

The cocky red headed Turk was skipping over to her, hand in his pockets, Rude was trailing behind him. She rolled her eyes. What did she expect? They worked for Reeve now. The Turks were still in business, but doing different jobs than before. Reeve was also thinking about putting SOLDIER back together. Or he had been, before Cloud died.

Tifa stood up and then closed her car door. She ignored Reno and began to walk to the ferry.

"Wait! I haven't seen you, in like, four years! Come on!!!" He started to sprint after her. Rude grunted and then ran after his partner. Tifa put on her hood, as it started to rain a little harder.

Reno caught up with her, and began to walk by her side, "Hey! What's your problem? Running away like that. Made me run." He gave her his famous grin, she shook her head at him. Rude caught up with them he started to walk beside her on her other side.

"Hello, Tifa. It's been awhile." The bald Turk glanced over at her; he was still wearing his sun glasses. Despite the weather. "Where are you headed?"

She gave a fake smile; she was good at doing that. She'd had practice. "I'm going to go and visit an old friend. For some.....advice."

Reno grabbed her by the arm, gently. "Tifa, I'm glad you came...we have some information for you....I think you'll want to know this...." Rude gave him a warning glance, Reno shook his head at the other Turk, "No man....Reeve and even Rufus said that we can't keep hiding it...." Rude sighed and then walked over and stood beside his partner.

Tifa sighed, "Look, I don't have time for this." She wretched her arm out of his grip and then ran to the ferry. She ignored there attempts to run after her. She jumped on the ferry last minute and then saw them stop running at the rails of the fence.

"Tifa!" Reno called, "You idiot! This is important!" He glared at her, his eyes burning almost as much as his hair. Rude sighed, and then looked over at the red headed Turk. He mumbled something. Then Reno started to yell at him. Tifa smiled to herself, she never did like talking with the Turks much. Ever since the Advent incident, they were too...friendly. It bothered her.

She turned away from them. She looked at the blue blanket out in front of her. The smell of the ocean calmed her some what. The ferry swayed, she sat down, and her eyelids drooped slowly. Before she knew it, she was dreaming about a black haired SOLDIER.

­­­­Zack opened his eyes slowly, drawing in a sharp breath. He sat up quickly, placing a hand over his heart, he gasped. It really was beating. This wasn't a dream. The lake in front of him was shimmering from the moon that always lurked in the sky here, whether it was day or night. The moon was always there, and the sky was always dark. Letting the stars shine forever.

"Aerith?" He whispered. Jumping up, he laughed. The feeling was great. Death in the lifestream held no boundaries; it was awful. There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to regret. There was nothing to work for. But this, being alive. He felt his strength once again. He knew he had boundaries that he would hope to soon over come.

"Zack." The flower girl's transparent figure walked out of the lake. She smiled at him. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

He nodded slowly, amazed by her. So this was what it was like to talk to a person of the dead. He had done this a couple times, but he was never the living one. She laughed, then walked around him slowly, "Your here for a reason." Aerith stated finally.

Zack got over his amazement, and raised an eyebrow. "What am I here for?" Wait, if he was here for a reason, does that mean, once he was done, did he have to die again? He couldn't live the rest of his life?

Aerith sighed, then twirled around on her toes, "Well...there are two reasons…actually. The planet has summoned your spirit –" But Zack interrupted her.

"Do I have to die again?" He felt his heart begin to beat faster. Panic, the feeling, he had forgotten what it felt like. He didn't like the feeling. His stomach felt empty, like it was floating.

"Well, everyone has to die." Zack expression became confused. "I mean, you will die someday, but of your own causes. The planet has granted you life once again, when you complete the tasks you are here for, the planet will allow you to live your life."

"Why?" Zack didn't ask in disappointment; he asked because he was surprised.

"Because you give off a lot of energy...well you and a few other people....and the planet wants that energy. It gives it more life." She looked in the lake behind her, "I don't have much time...." She sighed and turned around quickly to face him, "Okay, look. The planet senses something bad happening soon. It can't detect when, but it is supposed to happen soon. And when that time comes, your strength can help...."

He nodded. "So, something bad is going to happen, and I am going to help... Got it."

Aerith nodded too, continuing. "And, well, there are other people who give off a lot of energy like you, and one of them…Well, she is killing herself with her depression, the planet wants to save her life, and it thinks you can help...."

"Well, who is it?" He rolled his eyes inwardly at the girl; if he didn't know her name, this would be hard.

She smiled. "She'll be here soon. Just wait." The flower girl turned around again, "When you need me I'll be here." Aerith smiled at him once more, her figure disappearing as she walked to her watery grave.

The ex-SOLDIER sighed to himself, sitting on the ground. Who was this girl going to be? Did he know her? What about Cloud, what was he up to these days? Zack looked up at the moon then back at the ground. Waiting was something he would do for right now. He smiled to himself again. Then he placed his hand over his heart. Thump thump thump. He loved the beat. The way it pulsed through him. It was like some nostalgic melody he had forgotten and discovered all over again.

He was alive. There was no other way to put it. Death was something of the past. Living was something of today, and of the future.

* * *

"Hey, girl! Wake up."

Tifa was shaken awake by rough hands. She opened her eyes and was greeted to a beautiful crescent moon. The face of the ferry driver was giving her a sour look. She stood up. "Thanks," She said quietly, then walked off the boat and into the snow. The cold air sent a chill up her spine. It was a good thing she had her coat. She began to walk. The white blanket crunched beneath her feet. Tifa loved the snow. It gave off an essence of innocence, which she wished she had herself. She was approaching the city without realizing it yet.

In a matter of minutes, it went from bright, shimmering light, to calming darkness. The moon was shining and the stars were glimmering. She remembered this place very well. She didn't want to remember the events that happened that dreadful day. Death wasn't something one could forget easily. It painted unpleasant images in her head every so often, to remind her of past sins. It stained her mind. Wiping away all the innocence that once lay there, like blood on the snow.

Tifa was so lost in thought she didn't even realize when she was at the lake. It was as beautiful as always. It made her forget her troubles, if only for a moment. Well, that was, if she hadn't known what had once occurred there. Tifa felt cold when she gazed at the glimmering pond. She hated it. But loved it at the same time. This was the only thing they could give there deceased friend. A beautiful resting place.

"Aerith?" She whispered. Her voice sounded awkward to her in this place. She waited. But nothing happened. She expected the flower girl to come, and greet her with a smile. But nothing happened.

"She had to go back, but I'm sure if you come back another time, she'll be here."

The voice jolted her out of her trance. She jumped back five feet and looked at the figure sitting on the ground.

When she saw who was sitting there her mouth formed into a perfect 'O'. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Zack Fair, first class SOLDIER, was sitting right there, looking up at her with a childish expression of ease. He was looking in her eyes, searching for something.

This couldn't be right. Zack Fair was dead. He died. Tifa remembered. Cl…he had told her about it. Once he had remembered the real story.

She remained frozen with surprise. All logic was blown away. Nothing could explain this.

He hopped up and laughed. "I know I'm gorgeous. But there is no need to stare." She glared at him, still a loss of words. "So you're why I'm here." He murmured, "Tifa Lockheart."

She shook her head, shaking all of her surprise away. "But your...dead," She stated, whispering the last word. Dead sounded so casual. "Dead" wasn't a word to describe the pain that comes with the property.

He stuck his arms out to his sides, twirled around, then put his arms back down,"I'm here, aren't I? I'm alive. Just as you are." He grinned at her.

She found herself smiling back at him, despite all the questions she had. Suddenly she recalled the ill words she last said to him. "I'm sorry." She said calmly.

He gave her a bewildered look. "For what?"

"I said I hated you. Last time we met. I'm sorry." She looked him over then, and found herself jealous. He didn't look like he aged at all. Probably hadn't.

He laughed, then looked at himself, "Yeah, it seems I am still twenty-two in body," He looked at her, "But either way, I'm still older than you in many ways." He walked toward her, "And you're forgiven, on one condition."

She leaned her head to the left, "What?"

"I get to stay at your place, I have no where to go." He gave her his famous smile.

Before she knew it, they were walking side by side, talking to one another, laughing. Like old friends. Tifa left her troubles at the lake, for the next time she came up here to see Aerith.

* * *

**Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU! 3 =] GO DARKANGEL8694!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**=] Well, I am actually enjoying writing this. I mean, at first I was like "Zack and Tifa?!" And now, I am like =D I mean, with the story line I've come up with, I am really enjoying it. I enjoy it more than, my CloudxTifa story.**** Should I love you.**** Bye the way, read that, if you like that pairing. =]**

**Eva Von Dee-- I'm glad you get my reasoning for Zack coming back. =] And I am happy to do this. I'll update ALMOST everyday IF possible. =]**

**darkangel8694 - Dude, if you make an AMV, I must see. =] And Thanks. ;[ I wish people would review more. =] Be sure to review every chapter. =] I'll love you forever.**

**I HAVE A ZACK AMV. ITS PRETTY GOOD. Go to .com/videos/v16364038JyPGTZ8e?confirmed=1**

**I made that. =] Tell me what you think in the reviews =] I**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE. I'LL LIKE LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!!! :] Oh, I know that there were a few errors in the text. But I went and fixed most of them. Well, like I said, PLEASE REVIEW! =]]] OH! And any Sephiroth fans. Please read : Fallen Angel. =] By me! =]]]]]]**

**Yay! DarkAngel! =]  
**

**

* * *

**Zack looked around him. He felt like a little kid all over again. Everything he could taste, touch, or hear, he did. When he saw the snow, he couldn't help but make a snow ball. Then he, of course, decided to throw it at Tifa. She didn't seem to mind much. She laughed at him mostly. She did throw a few snow balls back at him. He realized it was somewhat cold, then looked over at Tifa, who looked like she was freezing. He then remembered he was full of mako, making him immune to a lot of things. Cold, seeming to be one of those. When they reached the dock for the ferry, there was a little hot chocolate stand. Tifa bought them both a cup.

The ferry came, and that was where they were now. Excitement pulsed threw him. The salty smell of the ocean, the calls of the birds. The little splashes of water that landed on him every so often. Tifa seemed to be in deep thought beside him. She was staring at the ground intensively, rather tense.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up at him, surprised. "You kinda seem...out of it." His hair fell in his face and he glared at it, then pushed it roughly back.

"Well, how am I supposed to explain why you're back?" Well, that was true; what was she supposed to say? "I mean, I have to think of an excuse, wait..." She looked at him, feeling defeated. Nothing made a lot much sense. Her ideas circulating through her head were more like nonsensical conspiracies theories than anything else. She sighed, tilting her head to the side. Curious. "Why are you back?"

He gave her a nervous smile; he didn't really know why he was even nervous, but he was. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, staring at the ground. After a few seconds of thinking he spoke. "Well, the planet detects something bad. Something bad is going to happen, and it thinks that my strength will help." He smiled. "And after that, I still get to live."

She eyed him, a sad expression over her face. "Did they send you...because Cloud didn't want to come back?" She was looking at him like she had just realized something. "Did you see him?"

"See who?"

"Cloud..." She whispered the name, and by the look on her face, it seemed that she hadn't said the name in a long time.

He gave her a concerned look. "Why would I have seen Cloud?" What was she talking about?

"Cloud's dead, Zack." She said it harshly, as if he would remember seeing him if she was cruel.

"What?!" He jumped up and then paced in front of her, deep in thought. "Cloud was dead? ...Why didn't that bastard ever come and say hello? Asshole," Zack paused, his expression bewildered. "Wait, Aerith would have said something," he mumbled, shaking his head. Zack turned to face her. "Since when?!"

Tifa looked at him in surprise. "Since five years ago." She looked down at the ground, avoiding his confused gaze. "He died in a bike crash..."

Zack snorted. Tifa's head snapped up to protest, but he quickly covered her mouth and sat back down beside her. "Uhm, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but...I'm afraid that our blond headed friend has punked you." She was staring at him in anger and hope. "I never saw him, and Aerith would have said something." He looked back into her distraught, worn burgundy eyes.

Tifa was still at a loss for words. He rolled his eyes at her, and then laughed, not really amused. "Still, if he died in a bike crash, then there must have been some major problems. I mean, you actually believed that?"

She was silent, anger written on her face. Zack saw this and knew it wasn't directed towards him. It was directed towards Cloud. Hell, he'd be mad to. Death wasn't something to lie about. Or to play around with.

"Okay. We're here. Let's go." The driver looked very deliberately between Tifa and Zack, looking particularly at Zack. He coughed. Zack sighed and reached into his pockets and pulled out some money. He froze, staring at the wadded cash in disbelief.

"What?" Tifa whispered. Zack shrugged.

"I'm surprised to still find I have money on me. How odd," he mumbled, handing the crumpled paper to the man. Tifa stood up abruptly and Zack followed her. She didn't even bother to turn around to make sure he was.

Zack concluded that they were in Junon. The whole city was rebuilt. And by the looks of it, Shinra had nothing to do with any of it. Tifa slowed down a bit, and he almost ran into her; he walked beside her then tried to start a conversation.

"So, who did all this?" Zack gestured vaguely around himself.

"Oh." Tifa looked around her. "That was the work of the WRO. Shinra is done." She saw the confused expression on Zack's face and continued, "Reeve is the organization's president. The WRO is a new Shinra in a way. Except they aren't anything like it. Rufus, he still has an important job. Vice President. He does a good job. I do have to say that. He is trying to fix his mistakes. Which is coming a long way." She sighed, shrugging.

Zack nodded, he remembered Reeve. "So, what about –" He was caught off guard.

Before he could try to defend himself, someone was already knocking him over; they both fell to the ground with a thud. The only thing he could see was red...lots of red. Reno.

"Damn it Reno! Get the hell off me!" Zack tried to punch him off, but had no success. The Turk was trying to pin him to the ground. He heard Tifa sigh. And heard someone else grunt.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Reno yelled, "You bastard! I am going to kill you myself! I looked over the WHOLE, I mean the WHOLE damn planet looking for you and that blond-headed bastard! But no! You were 'dead' and Cloud, well...he was with AVALANCHE! I got docked a WHOLE year because of you! I knew you weren't dead!"

Zack finally pushed him off. "I WAS dead, dumb ass!" He hopped up then realized that he didn't have his sword. "Oh, that's just great! I'm as useless as you now, Turkey." He shot a glare over at Reno, who glared at him.

Reno stood up and then brushed himself off. He looked over at Tifa, who was looking at Zack, amused.

Zack shrugged off the tackle and then laughed. "I'm surprised you actually tackled me. You might be a Turkey, but you look like a chicken." Rude chuckled and Reno glared at his partner. Zack continued, "Man Rude, I feel bad for you."

"Shut up. Ass." Reno hissed, then sighed. Zack rolled his eyes at him. Reno hadn't changed a bit. He was still vulnerable, hot headed, not just his hair. And no doubt he was strong, but sad for him, Zack was stronger.

Tifa spoke next, "We have to go." She started to walk away when Reno spoke again.

"Wait, I mean, why are you alive?" He sounded intrigued; he then looked at Zack like a totally new person. Like he saw something he didn't earlier.

Zack cleared his throat. "The planet detects something bad to happen soon, and it thinks I can help." He saw the surprise on Reno's face and then continued. "If I were you I'd get ready for the worst."

Reno didn't speak after that. He just stared at Zack. There was an important thought that occurred to the Turk, and it kept going through his mind. Zack could see that. His eyes said it all. Tifa looked at Reno and then Zack again.

Rude was just standing there in his Turk stance; legs spread a little, hands straight down holding each other. Rude was always a man of few words, Zack knew that. That might be why he liked Rude; he got straight to the point, and didn't play around.

"Zack, come on, let's go." Tifa gazed at him, something clearly on her mind, and he wished he knew what. He really did want to help her. Tifa deserved happiness. He nodded and followed her in silence. Her car was something else. It looked fast; he knew his eyes lit up when he saw it. Zack loved to drive fast. Tifa turned around and smiled knowingly at his eager expression.

"I'm driving." Tifa said as she got in the driver side before he could trudge over, so Zack sat on the passenger side. He closed the door, and she started the car. There were no words exchanged between the two. The only noise was their breathing, the car, and the pouring rain again.

Zack was staring out his window, staring at the rain. It could wash away dirt, or wash away blood. So why couldn't it wash away pain? Or sins? Zack sighed on the inside. The planet had faith in him.

The planets strangled hope helped him. He liked to be depended on. It made him feel useful.

___________________________________

It took about an hour before they got to the bar. Zack seemed amused with the little bar, and that the fact that _she_ owned it. Tifa saw that in his face. When they were inside, Marlene was on the couch with Nanaki by her side. Denzel was no where to be found. Tifa sighed. Poor Marlene, she was always alone. Denzel was her best friend, and he just left her.

Zack looked at the girl with the strong resemblance to Aerith in surprise. "Who's that?" He looked a little more relaxed, he wasn't standing straight up. He just looked like...Zack.

"Her name's Marlene, she's our friend's daughter. We take care of her though..." Tifa took off her coat and then put it on the rack. She motioned Zack to follow her into the living room, so he did. Tifa wasn't sure how exactly she was going to explain all this. She was sure Marlene wouldn't mind. Actually, she was sure no one would mind. Zack never did anything to anyone, so he would be easily accepted. Cl-he had always spoken of Zack's amicable personality whenever he had ever mentioned him.

When Marlene turned her head and saw Tifa, she jumped off the couch, her eyes lit up. She was smiling so hugely, Tifa thought her face would get stuck like that. She embraced her with so much force that Tifa coughed. She pulled away and then saw Zack. Who was standing there just watching the scene in front of him.

"Who's that?" She asked. And stared at him for a moment then something in her eyes changed, like reassurance.

"I'm Zack. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and she took it.

She gazed at him for a moment. "I know..." She whispered. Tifa eyed her for a moment, she seemed like she remembered him from some where. Marlene quickly smiled. "I'm Marlene."

Zack released her hand, then smiled. Tifa looked between the two of them. It was like they were talking to each other, without words. Marlene looked over to Tifa then her face turned to one of astonishment. "Oh! Nanaki!" She turned on her heel and ran to the couch. Nanaki greeted her and she stroked his head.

Tifa looked back and forth between Zack and Marlene. What was that all about? Marlene said that she knew him.... it was like...she had no idea. Then a thought struck her, when she was Zack, and spoke to him, she felt as if she knew him as well, there was something about him..oh whatever, she didnt know. It was something she was _going_ to find out though.

Zack looked at Tifa, and she motioned him to follow her in the bar section. He did.

Something wasn't right; Marlene seemed too comfortable with him being here. She walked over and stood behind the bar counter. Zack sat in a stool in front of it.

"So...." He began; Marlene smiled when he looked at her, amused by the awkwardness. "What do you want me to do around here? I don't have any special skills, except fighting...but I'm sure I can handle a job…."

Tifa thought for a moment, "Well...I have the bar." A thought occurred to her, the old organization SOLDIER. "Maybe you could organize SOLDIER," She said slowly, wiping her glass meditatively. "Reeve was going to put it back together, but...Cloud...died." She whispered the last word in anger. She bent her head over so Zack and Marlene wouldn't see, and wiped betrayed tears from her eyes.

Zack glared at the counter in front of him, Tifa saw anger in his eyes, she could understand why. Zack actually died. Living was a privilege. Cloud wanted to fake his death, and not appreciate life. Tifa sighed then shook her head.

Cloud. Saying the name didn't hurt as bad as it had earlier. It was like a little prick that quickly went away. It still hurt her to think about him. But not for the same reasons. He didn't want them. She knew that now. But how could he have just left, and make all them worry? Make all them think he was gone forever.

"I think I could do that..." He said after a moment's silence. His eyes were back to their regular happiness. "I mean, hopefully we can have it ready by the time it happens."

­­­­­­­­­­­---------------

**Quick note: I am most likely gonna be doing it Zack's POV. I like it better. Tifa is okay to. But I mean, I like Zack's better.**

-----

It was a week before all of AVALANCHE showed up together. Zack was helping out with the bar. He even helped Marlene with homework. It had been raining for the whole week, and there was no end in sight. Tifa was going about her usual business.

Zack was great to have around. He helped constantly. He got bored easily though.

He was sitting with Marlene at a booth when the members of AVALANCHE walked in. Barret was the first, and when he saw Marlene with Zack he glared at the former SOLDIER.

"Who are you?!" Barrett growled. Zack looked wide-eyed at Barret, then looked at Marlene. It took him a second, but he finally realized what Barret was mad at. Zack stood up, walked over and offered his hand to Barret.

"I'm Zack Fair. It's nice to meet you, I was just helping Marlene with some homework." He smiled. Barret's face changed, he took Zack's hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Barrett Wallace, Marlene's father." He looked Zack over then spoke again. "You kinda remind me of him…" The black man quickly shook his head and then smiled. He let go of Zack's hand then walked over to Marlene.

Yuffie and Vincent walked in next. Vincent looked at Zack and then stopped right in front of Yuffie. She ran into him and mumbled something. Vincent looked Zack over, then walked over to stand right in front of him.

Zack put his hand to his side. He kinda already knew Vincent, "Hello."

Vincent raised an eyebrawl, "I remember you. You were another one who interupted me in my sleep...hmmmm." He gave a look that was saying he was trying to remember something. "Your Zack Fair."

"Yup...and you are....."Zack scratched the back of his head, "I remember you, I just never got your name." Vinecent gave a light chuckle then answered.

"Vincent Valentine.--" He was cut off by the hyper active ninja Yuffie.

"I remember you! You were in the Wutain war! I beat you up!" She smiled, then stood beside Vincent, and nudged him. "Vinnie, it's not nice to be rude." She stuck out her hand and they shook hands.

Zack snorted, "Vinnie?" Vincent glared, then looked over at Yuffie who was eyeing him, then looked at Zack quickly.

"It's nice to see you again, Zack." He walked over and sat in a booth.

Yuffie was right behind him, whispering something like, "Wait, you know him?"

Reeve walked in and then stopped abruptly. He stared at Zack in amazement. His eyes were wide with disbelief. He looked Zack over at least five times. He opened his mouth, and a cracking sound came out, but no words. He was standing right in the doorway, blocking anyone from coming in. Zack scratched the back of his head then smiled. He wanted to laugh at Reeve's reaction, but decided not to, seeing that it may not be the best thing right now. He'd definitely make fun of it later.

"Will ya move?! Damn! You're in the middle of the fucking doorway!" Cid's country voice broke the moments of silence. Reeve was roughly pushed forward. Cid walked past him, with Shera behind him, a baby in her arms. Cid looked at Zack then shrugged. "I'm Cid." He nodded in Zack's direction and Zack nodded back.

"I'm Zack Fair." He looked at Shera, she smiled; the baby in her arms squirmed. She let out a faint cry and then stretched her arms out toward Zack. Shera gasped. Cid stared. The baby smiled and then stared at Zack intently.

"She's never...wanted to be held by anyone but me and Cid...." Shera whispered. She walked over so fast Zack didn't even realize she was there until she was putting his arms in the right position to hold her daughter. Cid chuckled. Barret grinned. Tifa was in the back of the bar, in the kitchen area, so Zack didn't see her small smile. Marlene laughed. Reeve still didn't utter a word. Yuffie stared, a hint of jealousy in her eye.

Zack smiled down at the little girl in his arms, she reached up and grabbed a strand of his hair, yanking it down. She didn't grab it too hard – it was just enough so she could pull his head closer. Shera was right beside Cid, staring in amazement. Zack was nervous. So, so, so nervous. He had never held a baby. He didn't know what to do with it. He stared in her little eyes and a warm feeling came over him.

"How old is she?" He asked, Shera, who didn't looked away from her baby. Cid was staring at Zack. Like there was something he could see that the other people in the room couldn't.

"She's a year and a half." Shera answered slowly. "Her names Savvy...."

"Hi, Savvy." Zack whispered. He looked up at Shera again. "Can she talk?"

Cid answered for her, "She knows everyone's name, almost. She can't talk that good yet though....She gets Barret's name confused with Barrett sometimes..." Cid grinned. "Not like he has any hair for one though."

"Shut the h –" Barret began.

"Dad!" Marlene shouted then pointed to the baby. "There is a CHILD here!"

Savvy looked up at Zack. She yanked on his hair again, then she opened her mouth and spoke, "Unka Zack." She laughed then stretched her arms out to her dad. Cid took her carefully. Shera was still staring at Zack in disbelief.

"It seems even the children are drawn to you." Reeve finally spoke. He walked up to Zack and patted him friendly on the back. "When Reno told me you were back, I didn't…I couldn't believe him. Not after the report they had filed on record of your death, so many years ago."

"Naturally, who believes Reno?" The SOLDIER asked half jokingly, half serious. Tifa emerged from the kitchen and then smiled. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail. She had on a white apron over her regular clothes.

"Tifa!" Barrett walked over and crushed the girl in a hug. Yuffie pushed him out of her way and hugged the bartender. She muttered something to Tifa, her eyes pleading and her expression apologetic. Tifa waved a hand. Yuffie smiled again and hugged her even tighter.

Zack turned his attention back to Savvy, who was staring at him. Her purple eyes were looking right into his. He looked at Cid who noticed the same thing.

"I don't know why...but she likes you a lot." Cid mumbled. He didn't seem mad, he just seemed surprised.

Zack walked over to Vincent. He was still sitting at an isolated booth. He sat down across from the gunman and grinned, "So you're with the ninja?"

Vincent looked at Zack and nodded. His expression was contemplative.

"How?" Vincent asked after a moment's silence.

Zack was dreading telling everyone this. It was boring to his ears now. He had explained it so may times, he wanted to come up with a new story just for the heck of it. He sighed on the inside. Then he looked at Vincent again.

"I'm going to explain it to everyone soon." The blue-eyed man answered. Vincent looked over to the side and saw Yuffie holding Savvy. The corners of his mouth went up a bit. Zack chuckled to himself then stood up.

Tifa was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Zack smiled for the fiftieth time that day. "Need help?"

The sound of his voice startled her, and she dropped the plastic bowl. Zack bent down to get it, and so did she. When he turned his head up to look at her, they bumped noses. Her breath was on his cheek. A chill went up his back. They both blushed then pulled away so fast they hit heads. They both fell on their butts and looked at each other for a moment. Zack couldn't help himself. He laughed. She was glaring at him, her face was still red. He couldn't contain his laughter. That had to be one of the most awkward moments of his life.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. She jumped up grabbed the plate and resumed her position at the sink.

Zack stood up still chuckling. "I'm...not quite sure..." He was grinning from ear to ear. Tifa turned to look at him and sighed, defeated.

"I was wrong, you are nothing like Cloud," She said it in a way that didn't make him wonder. Her tone was somewhat relieved.

Zack smiled at her. No, he wasn't like Cloud, he didn't live for the past. He lived for today. He wanted to live life to the fullest – because Zack knew better than most – that at any moment, it could be taken away.

Suddenly, Zack stopped. Something didn't feel right. The atmosphere was different. There was something lingering in the air. Zack was so still. Panic rushed through him, but at the same time, relief did also.

A voice was in his head suddenly, or rather, two were.

"This is my last gift to you, this is all I can do." Aerith spoke quietly, and disappeared from his mind.

"This will be...entertaining. Don't you agree?"

Zack froze. That voice. He knew that voice. He remembered almost all of the things it had said. He was trembling. Before he knew it he was gripping the counter for support. Was she stupid? Sending him?

Aerith must have been out of her mind. Sending him!

"SOME GIFT! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST BROUGHT BACK THOSE ADVENT KIDS!" Zack was screaming at the ceiling before he could stop himself. He was angry. More than angry...furious.

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW. THIS CHAPTER BLOWS. IT SUCKS. DONT WORRY TIFA AND ZACK'S RELATIONSHIP COME SOON!!! I HAVE TO GET THE STOTY GOING FIRST!**

**=]**

**Please review. **

**And who do you think Aerith brought back. I'm sure most of you know thouh. =]**

**GO DARKANGEL~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Well, here is chapter three! =]**

**You better of checked out my amv, is actually pretty good. =]**

**Well, I love the baby Savvy. And thank you. I'm glad that the characters seem in character. =]**

**And yes, I have to say, Tifa does knock the shit out of him. It WILL be enjoyable. That will be THIS chapter. Of course in Tifa's point of of course its Sephiroth. =] I love him.**

**Well. Here is chapter three. ENJOY. Review!**

**

* * *

**

­­­­­­­­­Zack was sitting at a booth by himself. It had been a week since 'Aerith's gift' His anger was dying down. She wouldn't of sent him if she knew he was still...a maniac, right? He hoped so. When he told everyone about why he returned, they seemed to understand. Explaining that Aerith sent Sephiroth well, that no one understood. There was an aura of anger and curiosity around everyone. The sun was out today. The rain was still coming down though. Everyone from AVALANCHE was present. Zack and Reeve had come to the conclusion that they were going to start the SOLDIER project after they sort out the Sephiroth deal.

Marlene walked threw the door. She sighed, Barrett was right behind her. He had been walking her to and from school. Ever since they found out about Sephiroth, everyone was on edge. When ever someone walked threw the door everyone would be prepared for battle.

"Seriously dad. This was old the first day." Marlene looked over at her father. He was looking at her with an expression that said 'i don't really care' The teenager rolled her eyes and sat down across from Zack, "Can you help me with this?" She pulled out her math book and flipped threw the pages. Barrett walked over and started to talk to Cid, who was holding Savvy. The little girl rarely took her eyes off Zack.

"Dada..down" Cid nodded and set her on her feet. The little girl walked over and raised hands up to Zack. "Unka Zack." Zack chuckled and picked the girl up. Marlene smiled and then pointed out the problem.

They were like this for another three days. Everyone was begining to be restless. Marlene didn't seem to mind the thought of The General back. She kept trying to reassure everyone that, 'Aerith's not stupid, she wouldn't send someone that might make the threat worse.' Zack understood what she was saying, but none the less, it was _Sephiroth._

_

* * *

_

The moon was shinning throught the black blanket of clouds. Rain was pouring down, accompanied by thunder and lighting. Tifa was drying all the shit glasses that had been used from Barett, Cid, Zack, Reeve, and even Vincent. Zack was sitting at the bar, talking to her about her car.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Tifa sighed,then set the glass down, "I'll get it." she walked from behind the bar counter and made her way over to the door. Noone seemed to really notice that someone was at the door except Zack, he didn't take his eyes off her. Tifa smiled on the inside, it was nice to have someone look out for you. She opened the door, "We're closed." She said slowly. When she saw who was at the door she grabbed the door. Anger pulsed threw her vains. It was a good thing that she had self control, or she might of broken the door.

It wasn't the sight of Sephiroth that made her angry, it was someone else. He was standing right there staring at her. His hair dripping from the rain. Sephiroth was looking at him, impatience was written on his face.

Cloud was right there. Right in front of her

Tifa didn't utter a single word, she did something that she would of never thought of doing before.

All of the love she had for him was gone. She didn't even know why she bothered. She didn't want to love someone like this. Someone who always felt sorry for themselves. The only feeling she felt toward him was anger. She drew back her fist and pushed it forward with all her might. All of her strength was in that one punch. There was a crack, she didnt care. She drew up her leg and kicked him in the stomach, flinging him into the street.

Sephiroth was grinning, amused with the scene in front of him. Tifa looked at him, and she wasn't scared. She didn't know why. But she felt relived by the General's prescence. Sephiroth looked at her, and spoke.

"Are you going to let me inside?" Tifa wanted to glare at the man, but couldn't. She sighed, and let him walk in. Cloud was about to walk in, his eyes avoided her. He had his hand over his nose. Tifa grinned to herself, then slammed the door in his face. She locked it, then walked over to Marlene who was starring at the General in an awe state. Sephiroth walked over and stood in front of Zack.

Tifa looked around her, everyone was staring at the door, well everyone but Marlene. The first to move was Shera, she stood up and ran to the door, when she opened it, Cloud was standing right there, looking at the ground, holding his nose.

Barrett stood up so sudden the table moved, he walked over and dragged the blond headed swordsman inside. He flung him on the ground and slammed the door. Marlene was the first to react to her fathers outburst, she ran and stood in fron of Barrett and Cloud.

"Dad!" She screamed. She knelt down beside Cloud, Tifa saw her start to use her cure materia. At that moment, she regretted teaching the girl how to fight, and to use materia.

Cloud starred at Marlene for a moment, disbelief was written on his face. He opened his mouth, and let his hand fall to his side, "Marlene?" He whispered. Tifa saw the pain in his eyes. But she didn't care. She wanted to cause him pain. Just like he did to her.

Yuffie was busy trying to break through Vincent's grip on her. She was trying to run over and start a fight with Cloud, or with Sephiroth. Vincent sighed. There was just to much going on at once. Tifa was overwhelmed. The Great General Sephiroth was in her bar, and her 'best friend' who was 'dead' was on her floor.

Savvy broke the spell, the minute she spoke everyone was quiet, "Sefyroth." She said slowly. Cid gasped, Tifa would of usual laughed at the sound if the hick gasping, but she gasped just a second after she did.

Zack was the one who smiled, "She's pretty smart. She did the same thing to me" Sephiroth nodded, then turned around and looked down at Cloud. Marlene was now standing up. She was right in front of her father. She was actually ready to use force with the big man. She knew how to fight, and was above average. But she was still no match for her father, but she knew she would still win. He would never do anything to hurt her.

Savvy looked at Cloud then looked at Zack. She kept looking back and forth. She gace a thoughtful look then spoke again, "Cloudo"

Cloud slowly stood up, then looked over at the baby in Cid's arms. The little girl smiled then looked over at Sephiroth. Cloud looked turned around. When he was Zack he froze. His eyes were locked in the ex-SOLDIER.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Look man, I know your jealous, but can you not stare, its uncomfortable." The SOLDIER flashed a grin, but then frowned, "I hope you know, your gonna get the beating of a life time..."He mumbled. Tifa saw the anger in his eyes. He was glaring at Cloud.

Sephiroth raised an eye brawl, "I told you he was alive, I don't see why you are to surprised."

"No offense Seph, but who'd believe you?" Zack chuckled.

"You would." Sephiroth countered. Then walked over and sat on a bar stool. His long six foot masumune was beside the door. That surprised Tifa, she never saw him without it before. Where ever he went that Katana was always on his side. Tifa didn't even see him put it there when he walked in.

The bartender thought for a moment. All the pain she was put threw. Did he even care? Did he? She used to feel so empty. She thought she loved him. No, she knew she didn't now. She couldn't love him. She didn't want to love him. So she didn't. Her heart belonged to no one. She didn't hate him, she still loved him, as a friend. But she wasn't in love with him. It was hard to believe that two weeks ago she was so sad.

Before she could stop herself, she exploded, she launched herself at Cloud, she was throwing punched at him, kicking him, she felt hands try to pull her off but she would punch them. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! BY THE TIME I AM DONE YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He wasn't even trying to defend himself. He let her do what she wanted. She was just about to throw him out the door. But someone caught her shoulder and flung her back.

Marlene was standing right there, her face was red, Tifa was speechless, it was Marlene who was trying to get her off. Marlene looked like a young Aerith, but she was just like Tifa in strength. Marlene looked so mad. Tifa couldn't move. Barrett seemed surprised to. Marlene walked over, grabbed Tifa by the strap of her shirt and stood her up. She looked the bartender right in the eyes. Before anyone could stop her, Marlene drew up her hand, and smacked Tifa so hard across the face that, her eyes began to burn. Marlene walked over and stood in front of Cloud, she glared at him. Tifa put a hand over where the girl had smacked her. Barrett was trying to form words but couldn't.

Cloud was standing there, just as surprised as everyone else. Marlene was burning with anger, she spoke so coolly, even Sephiroth seemed a little surprised, "There are only two reasons I stopped her. If you are here, Denzel might come back." She pulled Cloud away, so she was standing in front of the door facing him. She drew back her fist so fast no one saw it coming, she hit Cloud dead in the chest, then kicked him into the bar counter.

"Thats the other reason." She said angerly. She walked over and was about to scream at him, but someone said something before her.

"Ant Meren?" Savvy was staring at the gril with a sad look on her face, "No hit. Not nice" Marlene looked over at the little girl.

Tifa was watching in an awe state. She had never seen Marlene like this before. Marlene was the calm one, the on that never lost it. That is what Tifa thought. A sad thought struck the woman, she really didn't know Marlene. She thought she had but now, she knew she didn't.

Marlene turned on her heel and walked away from Cloud. She went over to the booth Yuffie and Vincent were standing in front of, and flopped in one side. Barrett seemed to recover his voice. He turned to Tifa, his ace still in disbelief.

"What-did-you-teach-her?" He yelled, Cloud stood up, then looked at Tifa, he even seemed to wonder. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I only taught her things she needed to know...and maybe just a few other things...." She glanced over at Marlene who had her cell phone out.

Sephiroth nodded as if complimenting her, "She has great potential. If she really wanted to she could probably learn how to use a medium Katana."

Barrett shot a dirty look over at the general, "My daughter is not! I mean, NOT learning how to wield a Katana!"

Reeve walked over and stood in front of Cloud, "I don't care if Marlene has potential right now, I want to know why your not dead." he hissed, Tifa's eyes widened in surprise, she had never herd Reeve angry before. He was the one who would always joke in a bad situation. The one who loosened up everything. She never saw him angry...never.

Cloud was hesitant, Sephiroth rolled his eyes at him, then answered for him, "He didn't want to cause anymore problems for AVALANCHE. So he faked his death, instead of just leaving. He thought that bad things seemed to always revolve around him, so he took it upon himself to make you think he was dead."

Cloud glared at Sephiroth, then looked at every face in the bar. The minute he looked at Vincent, something happened, Tifa wanted to laugh, Because Yuffie was still trying to get out of his grip. Vincents eyes turned a darker red, and he let the ninja go. She ran full force toward Cloud. She punched him, but suddenly lost interest when he didn't retaliate back.

"You suck" She stated then walked back over to Vincent.

Cloud looked at Tifa, she glared at him. She wanted to go and beat the hell out of him again. But she restrained herself.

Zack was a different story. He stood up, grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against a wall, "Who and the hell do you think you are?!"

No answer

"Who are you to play with Death? Who are you to put lies in your Friends head!" Zack threw him across the bar into a wall, "Ya know what! You don't deserve to live!"

Tifa was stunned by Zack's anger. She was frozen with surprise, she never saw him like this either. She didnt want to see him like this. Zack was a happy person. He wasn't supposed to act like this.

"Life is a privilege! Your lucky Cloud! You've been alive! I've been dead! Death isn't something you play around with!"Zack was about to go and kick the blond, but stopped, "Your not worth it." He whispered.

Cloud stood up, and faced Zack, Tifa was surprised the look in his eyes. Anger. Cloud was actually Angry?

"Why! Why did you have to be stupid and die! If it wouldn't of been for you and your stupid 'wanting to be a hero' we could of both lived! If we would of just hid, then you might not of died! If you would of lived, then I wouldn't of been guilty for anything!" Cloud was now glaring, Zack seemed unaffected, "Dammit! Why did you tell ME to take care of Aerith?!" Cloud was not breathing heavy, Tifa wanted to smirk at Cloud's pain. But then her softer side was starting to emerge, she actually felt sorry for him, only a little though.

Zack looked coolly at Cloud, he didn't answer. Tifa didn't like Zack like this. She wished he would laugh and start to joke around. "I have a question Cloud, how did your plan work out? Did you stop causing them pain by leaving?"

Cloud stopped suddenly, the anger was gone from his eyes, and replaced with pain. He lowered his head, and whispered, "No..."

Zack nodded. Then walked over to Sephiroth, who was enjoying the scene in front of him. "Now, will you explain why your here?"

Tifa was still shocked. She's seen Zack fight before. But she never saw him so cold. Tifa shook her head, he' be back to normal soon. She hoped.

Sephiroth gave a thoughtful look then spoke, "The Cetra thinks I can help. So she sent me here." Zack gave a look of confusion, he continued, "Jenova is the one who made me like that. But Jenova is gone. Well, we think she is. So, I am the General I used to be. Which means, I will protect the planet."

Zack nodded, "So in other words, your not crazy anymore."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Zack grinned, then looked at Cloud, "Is he going to help?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't know, I needed to find where Tifa was. So I found Cloud, who was at The Northern Crater, where I happened to show up. He wasn't going to help me, but The Cetra spoke to him."

Cloud jolted his head up at him, "Her name is Aerith. Not 'The Cetra'."

Tifa sighed, this was...crazy. Everything was happening way to fast.

Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't really care."

Cloud walked toward the door, "Well you're here. I'm leaving." He opened the door and was about to walk out, Marlene jumped up from where she was and tried to pull him back.

"What? You cant leave." Her eyes were now pleading him to stay, she was using all her strength to try and keep him there, "Cloud! No, you just got back! Please, don't go."

"Get-Off." He said it so coldly, he shrugged off her hands and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Marlene was frozen. Tifa was the disbelief on her face. Cloud never acted like that to the ones he loves.

Marlene glared then jerked open the door, "Well fine! Get the hell out! We've been doing just fine without you! Go ahead and go feel sorry for yourself! See if we care!" She slammed the door, then looked at The crowd that was now looking at her, "What are you looking at!" She hissed. She pushed past her dad, who was getting ready to try and comfort her.

Tifa looked at the door. He was gone. He didn't even want to come back. He only came back because of Aerith. He had no intention of coming back. He didn't want to.

Cloud had walked in there lives once again, and then walked back out.

* * *

Everyone was staying at the seventh heaven. Everyone except Reeve. He had to go back to Junon. They were considering putting Sephiroth in the General slot. Zack didn't mind. He really had no desire to be the General. It was to much work.

It had been a week since Sephiroth arrived. No one really knew how to approach him. No one knew where he was staying, but he usually stopped by everyday, only to train with Zack, who found a new Buster Sword.

Marlene was the only one, other than Zack, that didn't seem afraid to talk to the General. She would just walk up to him and start a conversation. Barrett wasn't happy. He watched Marlene like a hawk. There was no move that she made that he didn't know. Zack laughed to himself sometimes, Barrett was way over protective. Tifa had been over working herself lately. She rarely talked, the only time she did was when she was pulled into a conversation. But even then, she made her say very short.

"Sephiroth?" Marlene was sitting on the stool beside him, "What was it like, being a General?"

He sighed, "You are always full of questions." She smiled and nodded. Sephiroth glanced at her, "It was..something I enjoyed. I like to be in control, and I could make sure that the plans were precise. I didn't want anyone to order me around."

She nodded, "Were you good?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was the best."

She looked behind her then turned to Sephiroth again, she whispered, "Can you train me?"

Zack laughed, he was laughing so hard tears were coming down. Marlene glared at him, "Whats so funny! I bet I could be better than you!" She defended herself. Sephiroth shook his head and sipped the drink in front of him.

Tifa walked over and raised an eye brawl, "What.."

"Is not important." Sephiroth said slowly. He took another sip of his drink and nodded. Zack knew that he was answerin her question. That just made him laugh more. Sephiroth glanced over at Zack, "Shut up, dog."

Zack glared, "It was not a dog! It was a puppy!"

"See, you do have the attention span of a puppy." The General said slowly.

Marlene giggled, "Zack the puppy dog."

Zack shook his head. He always hated that name. It made him feel more childish than he already was. He looked around, Shera had Savvy in her hands. The baby girl was looking at Sephiroth, curiosity written on her face.

"Mama, down." The little girl was set on the floor, and she waddled her way over to The General. She stared up at him, "Unka Sefyroth" Sephiroth turned around and saw the little girl, she had her hands raised waiting for him to pick her up.

"I don't hold babys'." He said, then looked at Zack who gave him a dirty look.

"Come to Uncle Zack." Zack picked her up and set her on his knee. "Uncle Sephiroth is just a meanie head."

She looked over at the General again and glared, "I want Unka Sefyroth!" She put her hands out toward him again. He made no movement was so ever. He had no intention on holding Savvy.

"Unka-Sephiroth!" She said his name so clearly that he looked over at her and tried to hide a grin.

"Still, I don't hold babys'." He took another sip of his drink and ignored the girls request from there.

Savvy was glaring at the man, "gampa Sefyroth!"

"I'm not that old." He mumbled.

Zack chuckled then handed the girl to Marlene, "Here, maybe she'll be happy with you for the moment."

Zack stood up and walked in the kitchen. Tifa was putting away a dish. She seemed out of it. He walked up to her and smiled, "Hey Tifa."

"Hi Zack." She started to walk and stumbled, She caught herself and grinned, "I guess I'm a little tired...."

Zack eyed her, "I think you should go lay down."

"I'm....fine..." Her eyes closed, and she started to fall. Zack caught her quickly and picked her up. He knew she only collapsed because she was stressed. Cloud was dead, then he wasn't dead. He walked in to her life again and walked back out. That had to be hard. To top it off, Sephiroth was in her home. How comforting.

Zack walked out of the kitchen, into the bar, he ignored all of their gasps, then carried her up the stairs, she was cold. Very cold. He walked in her bed room, and put her under the covers. she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

She even looked, kinda cute. Zack looked at her face again. And a blush came dawned on his face. She had the perfect lashes,noto to long, not to short. Her nose was a...it was a nose. It wasn't long, or short. He looked down and saw her lips. They looked so soft and...wait! What was he thinking. This was Tifa.

"And, well, there are other people who give off a lot of energy like you, and one of them, well, she is killing herself with her depression, the planet want so to save her life, and it thinks you can help...."

Aerith's words ran through his head. What did she mean by that? How could he possibly help her?

Zack gulped and leaned down, he was so close to her, face...well, why the hell not. He pressed his lips to hers, and pulled away after not even three seconds later. "Hope you feel better" He whispered then walked out of the room down the stairs.

Savvy was crying, Shera was giggling, and Marlene and Sephiroth were glaring.

"Just-hold-her!" Marlene shouted.

"No." He answered simply.

Zack decided not to intrude and leaned on the door way.

"Unka..Unka Sefyroth!"

"Dammit! Hold her!" Marlene shouted again.

Sephiroth cringed from the crying, "I don't hold--"

"UNKA SEFYROTH!"

Sephiroth ripped Savvy out of Marlene's hands and held her out in front of him, "What?"

Savvy stopped crying immediately and smiled, "Hold."

Sephiroth mumbled a few things that made Marlene smack him on his shoulder, the general set the little girl in his knee and made sure a mad look was in his face.

Zack laughed, and so did almost everyone else. Marlene and Sephiroth were the only ones who decided that it want funny. Savvy was giggling, but she didnt know why probably.

Zack laughed, but he kept seeing Tifa's face in his mind.

* * *

**A/N well, here ya go. Sephiroth. Cloud. and an ass kicking! Go Marlene!**

**And yes, Marlene has a crush on the General, dont worry, there wont be a relationship. Not unless it is disired. But this is still mainly about Zack and Tifa. =]**

**Please Review! =] Thanks!**

**CHECK OUT MY AMV! LINK IS IN THE A/N IN CHAPTER ONE OR TWO. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**O_O I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been way to busy. And... January isn't my month, I lost someone very dear to me in this month, so...I might not update a lot. But I will do my best. =]**

**Okay. well, read and review. Thank you!**

**I have new Forum. Go check it OUT! Thanks. And feel free to add whatever to it.**

**This is actually a hold over chapter. I'm writing the main one tonight.**

**NO, SCHOOL ON MONDAY.**

**-----------------------------------**

Two months had passed since Sephiroth arrived. And in those two months, Reeve and Sephiroth put back together SOLDIER. Sephiroth was The General, and Zack was The Lieutenant General. The new SOLDIER had been a success in finding new recruits. To Zack's surprise, a lot of them didn't mind that fact the Sephiroth was the General once again. Then again, a lot of them never knew the truth of what happened years ago.

Zack, Sephiroth, and everyone from AVALANCHE, was at The Shinra Mansion. This was where Yuffie and Vincent had been living. Tifa seemed more lively lately. She laughed more, and even smiled. Zack was happy to see this. He missed her smile.

Vincent had proposed to Yuffie, so they were celebrating. Vincent seemed.....happy. He actually laughed, and even smiled. He never left his wife's to be side. He seemed proud. Proud of her. Zack saw the happy couple, they were good for each other. Total opposites. They hyper active ninja, and the brooding one.

"Zack?"

Tifa was standing right in front of him, she was wearing a white thigh length dress, her boots were replaced with white heels. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and she had a white clip in her hair.

She was outstandingly beautiful.

"Zack!" She waved one of her hands in front of his face, then laughed, "You've been acting weird lately, are you okay?"

The raven haired SOLDIER smiled, then shook his head, "I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

She took a seat beside him, then sighed, "Can you believe it! Vincent and Yuffie, getting _married_!" She laughed, then looked across the room to the engaged couple, "This is good though, for both of them!" She smiled then looked over at Zack.

Zack nodded, then looked over Tifa again, "Tifa...you look.." The word was right on the tip of his tongue, Damn, what was his problem?!,

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "I look what? Ugly?"

He quickly jumped up in his seat, "NO! No, no, no, no! Are you kidding me, you look beautiful! How could you say that!"

Tifa's face turned the darkest shade of red, "Beautiful?" She repeated the word, as if she was making sure she had herd him correctly.

He nodded, then felt his face get hotter, "Yeah...you look...beautiful, Teef." He smiled at her, then stood up. What was wrong with him. He felt, confident suddenly, like everything in the world was going right. He turned to face to dumb folded Tifa, "Excuse me ms, would you dance with me?"

Tifa laughed, "I...cant really dance, when I dance, bad things happen."

Zack shook his head, "Well then, good thing your about to dance with me." He grabbed her hand, and she stood up.

Tifa looked over, "Cid and Shera are dancing. How cute. hmmm....HEY! Is that Marlene? Who is she dancing with? Oh...Barrett, I thought it might be...Seph..."

Zack snorted, "You couldn't pay Sephiroth enough to dance."

She smiled, then sighed, "Zack, Please. Don't make me go out there." She gave a nervous laugh then, glanced over at him, "I really _cant_ dance..."

Zack shook his head, then pulled her out onto the dance floor, "Well, we'll just have to fix that." He smiled at her, then placed her hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, I _can_ dance." He placed his hand on her lower back, then intertwined there free hands together.

"No, really, I cant, dance.." She looked around nervously, then whispered, "People are staring..."

Zack lifter Tifa and placed her feet on his, "I cant really blame them, look at you."

Tifa blushed then smiled.

They began to sway to the music, well, Zack did anyway. Tifa just stared at him, she never took her eyes off him. He was enjoying himself, dancing with her. She was so warm, she was soft, she even smelt good. She was amazing. Zack looked at her, then laughed.

"What?"

He set her off his feet, then started to dance slowly, "My feet hurt." She glared, "No, I didnt mean that." He grinned, ", I think its time for you to dance, on your own feet, I fell stupid, spinning around in circles."

"Fine, fine." She sighed then laughed, "Well, get to teachn'."

------------------------------------------------------

**Like I said, This is a HOLD OVER chapter, I am writing the main one at this very moment. **

**=D Hope you enjoy. And just because it is a hold over chapter, doesnt mean I dont want review.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
